In transaction cards, such as IC (Integrated Circuit) cards or magnetic cards, issued by financial institutions such as banks, information about a plurality of accounts can be registered so as to enable executing financial transactions (deposition, payment, update of passbook, balance inquiry, payment by transfer, transfer, etc.) for the plurality of accounts, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. SHO 60-214077 (Patent Literature 1), Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. HEI 7-28918 (Patent Literature 2), Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2000-20818 (Patent Literature 3), etc.
When a user executes a transaction with an automated teller machine (ATM) using a transaction card in which information about a plurality of accounts (account information) is registered as described above, the account information about all the accounts (the names of banks, the names of branch offices, the account numbers, etc.) registered in the transaction card is displayed in an account selection screen on the display section in the ATM. Then, by referring to the account selection screen, the user selects an account for which the transaction is to be executed, using the touch panel on the screen and selects a transaction type (hereinafter, sometimes, referred to as an item; deposition, payment, balance inquiry, payment by transfer, transfer, etc.).
In general, when a user utilizes a plurality of accounts, in many cases, the intended uses are determined for definite purposes pertaining to respective accounts. For example, an account is used for payments of salary, an account is used for withdrawal for rent, an account is used for withdrawal for public utility charges, an account is used for withdrawal for credit card payments, and an account is used for sending money.
However, with existing ATMs, even when a plurality of accounts for different intended uses are registered in a transaction card, the names of banks, the names of branch offices and the account numbers are displayed, as previously described, for urging the user to select an account, so that the user can not distinguish the intended uses for the respective accounts and may erroneously select an unintended account, which may cause inconvenience. For example, when the user intends to deposit to an account exclusive for automatic withdrawal, he may erroneously select and deposit to a wrong account, or he may erroneously draw out from an account exclusive for automatic withdrawal, which may lead to shortage in the balance in the account exclusive for automatic withdrawal, thereby causing inconvenience in that withdrawal can not be executed.
The present invention has been made in view of these problems and aims at enabling displaying the intended uses of respective accounts and enabling restricting selections of transaction types for the respective accounts when a transaction is executed using a transaction card (portable storage device) in which a plurality of account information is registered, so as to prevent transactions or selections of accounts which are not intended by the user from being executed.    [Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. SHO 60-214077    [Patent Literature 2]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. HEI 7-28918    [Patent Literature 3]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2000-20818